


(Don't) Run From the Wind and the Thunder

by domtommo



Series: It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Light Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Spitroasting, Sub Alec Lightwood, Switch Jace Wayland, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domtommo/pseuds/domtommo
Summary: Magnus needs help impressing a client. Enter: Alec.Can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718923
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	(Don't) Run From the Wind and the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while! I took a much-needed break after finishing my Malec book but this idea popped up and I just had to write it! I figured it was high time this series had a purely smut part.
> 
> Let it be known that the boys are just acting out a roleplay, so everything was negotiated beforehand and as such shouldn't be taken too seriously (:
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> Em

“Alexander, I know you did  _ not _ leave your holster hanging over the dining room chairs,” Magnus called out from where he was cleaning up the living room. 

While they normally kept things tidy and organized already, today was a bit different. Today, everything needed to be perfect and in its place because Magnus was going to have a client over, who, if everything went right, would sign him for a personal contract and keep Magnus’ pockets from ever going dry. He had spent the majority of the morning cleaning and making  hors d'oeuvres and couldn’t help but feel annoyed when his boyfriend came home just to drop his holster anywhere he wanted.

Said boyfriend hurried in the room, shirt off but still in his mission pants, “Sorry.” He mumbled and grabbed it, before pressing a quick peck to Magnus’ cheek, “Stop stressing, he’s gonna love you. Plus you’ll have me by your side.”

Traditional warlock customs were to have partners present during meetings as a show of good faith, and while Magnus would never want to force Alec to do anything he didn’t want to do, Alec was excited to participate, in fact, insisting. 

As Alec finished undressing and washing up, Magnus went over the rules for the evening, “So you’ll stay kneeling by my side, you won’t speak unless spoken to, and if he asks for anything-”

“Do my best to accommodate.” Alec cuts him off as he slips only into a pair of briefs, “We’ve gone over this like three times babe, you know I’m happy to abide by warlock traditions just as much as you do mine.” Despite being a submissive, Alec was becoming more outspoken as their relationship went on, especially when it came to his most important job, taking care of his dominant.

Magnus sighs and comes over to wrap his arms around the taller man’s neck, “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous and want everything to go right.”

The hunter just held him by his waist, “I know, and it’s my job to make sure you don’t lose your head while you do it.” He presses a kiss to his forehead and smiles when Magnus preens.

“What would I ever do without you?”

*

Alec has only ever had eyes for Magnus, but even he could tell the client was  _ gorgeous. _

The second the man walked in Alec’s heart did a little flip (something he thought only Magnus could do), his blonde hair was gelled back perfectly, and he was shorter than Alec but he held his posture straight, confidence, and assuredness exuding off him in waves.

He knew his role as a warlock’s submissive was to stay out of the way and show respect, so he made sure to smile politely at the man and sidestep when he came through the front door. He was so transfixed by the man’s heterochromia eyes he didn’t even hear Magnus greeting him, and only snapped back to reality when his name was called.

“...And this is my submissive, Alexander.” He nodded politely when Magnus motioned over to him. 

“Jonathan.” The man smirked not even hiding how his eyes roamed his half-naked body. 

“Alec, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir.” 

The blond man smirked at the choice of words, “The pleasure is all mine. Magnus, you didn’t tell me your boyfriend was a hunter.” Jace raised an eyebrow at the runes covering the neatly folded arms.

“Didn’t I?” Magnus laughed and led them into the living room to be seated. Magnus of course took his place on his armchair they ironically-not-so-ironically called his throne and motioned for Jace to take the other one. Alec wasted no time in kneeling by the tufted pillow next to Magnus’ legs, folding himself properly and tucking his arms behind his back.

He watched as Magnus snapped his fingers and the plates of food he had prepared earlier started floating in through the kitchen. He kept his gaze down while they began their conversation, focusing on keeping his posture straight while they talked. 

One of the most important rules Magnus had established when they started dating was that they were to leave the labels at the door. Here he wasn’t the Head of New York Institute, and Magnus was only the High Warlock during business hours. He kept this rule in mind as he forced himself to tune out the negotiations. 

He felt himself slipping into his headspace a little, something that tended to happen when he kneeled for his dominant. He knew Magnus wouldn’t mind though, and was proven correct when the man drops a hand in his hair to play with his locks.

Before he knew it Magnus was giving him a little shake, forcing him to blink open his eyes he didn’t know he had closed. “Alexander, dear, Jonathan here was just complimenting how well behaved you were.”

Alec felt himself blush a little, knowing he just got caught dozing off, “Oh, thank you, Sir. I have a good Dominant to show me the way.” 

Said Dominant crinkles his eyes at the compliment before turning back to the man. “He really is so well behaved, hardly ever have to ask him to do anything twice.”

Jace leaned back and eyed the boy, “Do you ever have problems with him being a hunter and all?”

The warlock hums while he thinks, “He’s got more resilience than an average human, so my punishments have to be a bit more on the creative side.”

“Oh? Do tell. I’ve got a submissive back home and he seems to have the same problem.”

Magnus smirks and taps his chin in faux-contemplation. It’s then he snaps his fingers and a few things out from various corners of the loft. The first thing that appears happens to be a wooden spoon from the kitchen, and Alec’s eyes widen at the sight of it, memories quickly flooding his mind.

“Take this spoon for example. While it’s got a lot of power behind it, he can still take it pretty easily. But since it stays in our kitchen, every time he cooks with it he’s reminded of his infraction.” The annoying part is that it’s all absolutely true, every time Alec used it to mix something he swore his ass throbbed. 

He feels himself blushing as Jonathan smirks at him with a raised eyebrow, knowing the man was picturing it in his head. He tries to flick his eyes away but can’t help when they’re drawn back.

With a snap, the spoon is sent back to the kitchen and replaced with a condom. “Now we’ve been together for quite a while and so we don’t really have any use for these anymore, unless he starts feeling a little bratty.”

Alec feels his cheek heating up again at being called out. He wasn’t normally a brat, didn’t even like going against orders, and would much rather be getting petted and praised. But sometimes he couldn’t help but get a little snarky or roll his eyes, residual tension from never being able to act out when he was younger.

“When he starts to mouth off I know he just needs a good fucking, but in an attempt to not reward bad behavior I bring one of these guys out and he knows there’s no argument. He does love to be stuffed full of my come don’t you, darling? Not having it drip out of you is just heartbreaking.”

Despite the embarrassment forcing him to squirm on his pillow, he nods his head knowing it was a direct question and he was expected to answer, “Y-yes, Sir, I do. It is.” He mumbles, fingers wiggling behind his back.

Jace gives an appreciative hum and nudges his knee with the toe of his boots, “You are well behaved. Mr. Bane, you might have to come by and train my submissive, he likes to think he’s the boss of me sometimes.”

Magnus gives a little laugh at that before sending the condom away. “Have you tried maintenance spankings? I find they’re a great way to put a submissive in their place. Alexander here got them for a good portion of the year.”

“So I’ve heard, I’ll have to implement something similar.” 

The warlock snaps forth one last item, one that makes Alec gulp and fidget. “And last but certainly not least, Alexander’s plug.” Floating there was a thick black plug almost as long as Magnus’ dick and flared at the bottom. “Any type of disrespect from him results in a day of wearing this, a reminder that he belongs to me, inside and out.” 

Seeing the plug come out is almost a Pavlovian response for him, his already semi-hard cock gets even more prominent in his briefs. He hated to admit it that despite the embarrassment of having Magnus spill his shortcomings and their resulting punishments to this stranger, he couldn’t help but get turned on. 

“For example just before you arrived I had spent the day cleaning and preparing and then he comes home and just  _ throws _ his holster wherever he pleases. I have half a mind to make him wear it and a ring while he recleans the whole house.” Magnus explained as if he were pondering the thought.

It was the first time he was hearing of such punishment and he can’t help but let out an incredulous,  _ “What?!” _

The other sets of eyes in the room flick to him immediately at his outburst, Magnus flashing his cat eyes. “Speaking without permission, darling? You know better.” He growls and immediately tucks two fingers into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue.

The motion was so quick Alec barely had any time to react but didn’t dare to spit them out. He held still, straightening up his posture like he knew he was supposed to, and let Magus fuck his mouth. He felt the fingers rub his throat and he tried hard to not choke, letting a few tears fall at the stretch. 

Jace’s eyes dilated at the sight, his tongue coming out to lick his lips as he not-so-subtly adjusted himself. “Wow, he takes that very well.”

“Yes, we’ve worked hard to get rid of what pesky gag reflex was left. He’s a natural at sucking dick now.”

They talked a little bit more about how well Magnus trained him to take dick like he wasn’t even there.

Alec feels his eyes flutter shut as more tears fall down reddened cheeks. He hated that he was getting punished in front of a stranger and what was worse was that he was getting turned on by it. He feels himself closing his thighs together in an attempt to get some friction, but Jonathan just tsks and shakes his head.

“Good boys keep their legs open.” He says, a boot coming to spread his knees apart even further so that his bulge is exposed. The boot then comes to rest right on his cock, giving him just the slightest pressure and it takes everything he has not to hump up onto it. 

His arms flex as they strain to remain behind his back, not daring to push his luck anymore this meeting. 

“You know Mr. Bane, I am already quite on board with our new partnership, but I can’t help but still have some… reservations.” Jonathan mumbles, the heel of his palm to press down on his crotch.

Magnus faked a look of disappointment as he continued to fuck Alec’s throat open. “Well we can’t have that, can we? Do you think my dear Alexander here can be a deciding factor here for you?”

Alec could not believe what he was hearing, surely Magnus wouldn’t ask him to do,  _ this? _

“I think he just might.” Jace grinned showing teeth and patted his thigh.

The cue was universal and the second Magnus withdrew his fingers from his throat he crawled over, looking up at Jace with wide eyes. “Go on, take me out. Let’s see if your mouth is as good as it looks.”

Raising up to just his knees, Alec does as told, and with slightly shaking hands he undoes the button and zipper on Jace’s pants and lets his cock fall out. 

_ Fuck, even his dick was gorgeous. _

Alec looks back one last time to Magnus to make sure the man was okay with it, and after getting a nod he turns back and ducks his head to kitten lick the tip, whimpering at the taste. He had only ever had Magnus’ cock in his mouth, and while he loved to swallow him down, Jonathan’s dick was proving to be just as good.

He continues to tease the head, letting his tongue drag across the slit before finally closing his lips around it, and taking him down. He moves so he’s on hands and knees, his ass presented to Magnus. 

Above him, Jonathan’s head falls back in bliss, eyes falling shut. “Oh,  _ Angel _ he’s good at that. You weren’t kidding about that gag reflex.” Jace moaned out, hands tugging on his hair and trying to tuck his dick further in his mouth.

Alec continued to take him deeper and deeper, ignoring the burn and sting coming from his throat. He jumps a little when he feels two hands coming to tug his underwear down, but feeling the drag of silver rings across his hips calms him down.

He feels the fingers he had been fellating prod at his hole, and he can’t help but let out a little whimper and push back on them. 

The movement makes Magnus chuckle, “He can be such a greedy boy sometimes, already has one hole filled and still wants the one filled too.” The prodding fingers slip in and start stretching him out.

“You know he is quite tight back here, maybe you would like a feel for yourself?” Magnus offered slowly fucking him and purposefully missing his sweet spot.

Alec nearly dropped the cock out of his mouth when he heard Magnus offer him up, not expecting for him to have done that. Then again he does think back to his rules before this, _to do his best to accommodate…_

They stretch him open in both holes for a little longer, Magnus making sure he was well fucked open before he felt a swat against his ass, the signal for him to move. He stands up on shaky legs, his knees a little sore from how long he’s been on them before he moves to straddle Jace while facing Magnus.

Since the man is shorter than him it is a bit awkward, but Jonathan holds his dick up for him so he can use Magnus’ shoulders to sink down. “O- _ oh.”  _ He gasps out, the stretch surprising him. As he was sucking him down he could tell that while he was shorter than Magnus, he was definitely thicker, something his rim could attest to. He felt himself stretching wide, eyes screwing up in his favorite mix of pleasure and pain. 

He scrambled for purchase on Magnus, biting his lips in concentration as he took his time to sink down. When he finally bottomed out he couldn’t help but moan out again, loving the way Jace’s hands looked on his skin as he held his hips down.

Soon enough Alec was straddling Jace, the other man’s cock fully stuffed in him. He feels himself panting at the stretch, head falling back a little in pleasure. “T-thank you, Parabatai.” He accidentally mumbles. Both dominants paid no attention to the slip, Magnus simply making sure Alec was comfortable while Jace took deep breaths to stop himself from coming too soon. “Fuck, Alec, you feel so good. Taking me so well  _ my _ Parabatai.” Jace can’t help but gasp out.

The praise has Alec glowing.

Once he was accommodated to the stretch, Alec started to move his hips, at first in little desperate circles before actually fucking himself up and down. The sight was beautiful if Magnus had to say so for himself. Alec’s runes all on display, sweat dripping down his torso as he bit his shiny lips. Plus he had to admit he did love the fact that Jace was still dressed compared to Alec’s nakedness, it was a nice reminder of their dynamics he thinks.

Alec’s whimpering moans and aborted pants drag him out of his thoughts, and it gives him a perfect idea. He scoots the chair closer so his and Jace’s knees are almost touching before he unzips himself and takes his cock out of his pants. “Bend him over, I want his mouth.” He doesn’t even recognize his own voice with how deep it’s gotten.

It takes a second for Jace’s blissed-out brain to understand what he’s saying, but he finally gets the hint and with a solid hand in the middle of Alec’s back he bends the boy over. Again the angle is a little awkward, but Alec’s height finally comes in handy.

The new position makes the two hunters moan out, Alec’s a garbled mess around where Magnus is stretching his lips open. He feels his thighs shaking with the pressure to hold the position but he doesn’t want it to end. After testing the waters, the dominants finally find a nice rhythm to fuck him to, Magnus breaching the back of his throat while Jace nudges his prostate. 

He thinks it’s the closest he’s going to get to heaven.

Spit drips from the sides of his mouth, little puddles forming under the floor, he can’t help but feel so turned on at the thought of being used so thoroughly.

“Darling, you’re beautiful like this.” Magnus breaths out, a hand slipping into his hair and tugging on the locks every time he thrusts up. “Letting us use both of your holes, taking it all, you’re so good for us, so  _ perfect.”  _ He praised, only half cognizant of what was coming out of his mouth.

“Taking it like a fucking  _ champ.”  _ Jace groaned out, face pinched in pleasure. “M-mags can’t hold on, please-  _ please.”  _ Despite the begging, one of Jace’s hands reaches under his Parabatai and starts to tug on his weeping cock, forcing a hiss out of the boy. 

Jace’s hips speed up, actively fucking into his boy as he chases his orgasm. Magnus watches as his face screw up in pleasure and smirks mischievously, his blond was terrible at orgasm control, “Go ahead, Angel, fill our boy up.”

The words are barely out of his mouth when he sees his hips stutter, his haunches raising the slightest bit as he comes. Magnus knows that with Jace filling Alec up it only a matter of time before Alec would make a mess on the floor, so he started to fuck his mouth more earnestly, chasing after his own. 

When Alec starts begging around his cock, Magnus relishes in how hoarse his voice has gotten and tugs his hair harshly as he gives permission. The lax mouth felt great around his dick, and like his boys, he came with a cry. With Alec so focused on his orgasm, he could barely concentrate on swallowing, making Magnus’ come spill out the corners of his mouth and join the puddles of drool on the floor.

The room is quiet save for sounds of panting, each boy trying to gain their breath back and refocus. Jace, the little shit, hasn’t given up the roleplay yet. He’s mainly pulled out of Alec but his tip is still in, his come leaking and spilling out but reaches over to the side table and grabs a nearby pen.

“Well Mr. Bane, I can honestly say I am thoroughly impressed. I look forward to working with you.” He smirks and uncaps the pen, signing his name in black ink over Alec’s back, and holds the pen out to Magnus.

Magnus lets out a breathless laugh, leaning forward and taking the pen, “Likewise Mr. Herondale. It was a pleasure doing business.” He says and signs his name next to Jace’s. Alec snorts unimpressively from where his head is squashed against Magnus’ tummy,  _ “Really, guys?” _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel dirty.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comment and kudos if you liked, we thrive on praise <3
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Em


End file.
